Secrets
by britishtoatea
Summary: Oliver is in love with his brother. I suck at summaries. blowjobs and stuff.


AN: for Beekwhy. for being such a good pal.

Oliver knew this was wrong. He knew it was wrong even as he tiptoed down the hallway to his brother's room. Knew it was wrong as he set his small, freckled hand upon the doorknob. He knew it was wrong even as he peeked through the cracked door, a blush on his freckled cheeks and a hesitant tremble to his breath. This was wrong.

Arthur was his brother, his twin, and he had a boyfriend. The French teen down the street had captured his brother's heart, even if he'd never say so. His feet padded softly across the floor, and he paused only for a moment before he knelt beside his brother's bed. Arthur was beautiful. His normal scowl was lost as he slept, and the pale rays of the moon reflected off his skin, giving him an almost ethereal glow. His piercings gleamed like diamonds in the pale light. Oliver nearly choked on his breath at the sight.

The pink haired teen was shaken out of his thoughts when his brother moaned softly, and a deep crimson blush grew on his speckled cheeks. Was he having a dirty dream? Oliver chanced a glance downward, and much to his surprise, there was a tent in the blankets. This was wrong… It began to echo in his head once more as he slid a hand under the covers. His heart thudded loudly in his ears in his nervousness. 'Don't wake up… Please don't wake up…'

So many fears ran through his head as he slid his hand further under the blanket and he flinched when he rested his hand atop his brother's cloth covered erection, froze when he heard a heavy groan leak from Arthur's lips. Was he awake?! Oliver's was frozen as he studied Arthur's labored breathing. Good, he hadn't woken up…

He licked his lips and pressed his palm against Arthur's erection, felt himself begin to harden in his pajamas. Oh dear…. He shuffled a bit, continued his soft palming of Arthur's cock. The sounds his brother were making were so delicious, so wonderful… and they were made because of him… not that other boy from down the street. He felt a swell of jealousy rise up within him at the thought of Francis and grew a bit bolder with his touches.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he crawled up onto the bed, carefully scooted under the covers. Where he was face to face with the tented erection between Arthur's legs. He could smell it, the musky scent of his arousal through his pants. He wanted to taste him, but was terrified he'd awaken. Arthur's hips rolled up against his hand, and he couldn't resist another second.

Slowly, he worked Arthur's cock from his pants, and licked his lips hungrily as it stood proud before him. He'd never get another chance to do this, he knew that, and that spurred him through his nervousness. He leaned forward, let his tongue drag up the underside. His brother groaned again, as he took the head into his mouth, savored the taste of Arthur's cock against his tongue.

There was suddenly a hand in his hair, and he startled, ripped himself back and away from Arthur, stared, mortified at his brother's wide open green eyes. Oliver didn't know what to say, how to explain himself as he stared back at his brother's face. How would he ever be able to make this better? How could he ever make this right? He knew this was a bad idea. His mind was racing. "Why did you stop?"

That jarred him from his thoughts, and his panic calmed. "I… You… this is wrong…" it was all he could think of to say. He shuffled nervously at the foot of the bed, as Arthur sat up, looked him in the eye.

"Suck me, Oliver…" Perhaps he thought he was still dreaming… Oliver mused as he felt his cheeks heat up once more. He took a breath, dipped back down, just as slowly, and took Arthur back into his mouth. He was rewarded with hands in his hair, gripping him tightly, and a heavy, lusty moan that went straight to his dick.

He moved a hand between his legs, tried to palm at himself as discretely as possible to Arthur's moans as he bobbed his head on his cock. With each downward thrust, he took him deeper into his mouth, Arthur's moans encouraging him just as much as the hands gripping his hair. "Fuck… Oliver… More tongue…"

He didn't hesitate to do as he was asked, unashamedly shoving his hand into his pajama pants to stroke at his erection as he massaged Arthur with his tongue. Arthur's thighs were trembling, his hips jerking slightly as Oliver worked him, up and down, tongue playing at the slit, then swirling around the sensitive head. He knew he was driving Arthur crazy, could hear it in his gasps and moans.

He'd never seen his brother so open about anything he was feeling in his life. He went faster, took him in deeper, and suddenly Arthur's hands tightened in his hair, and his hips jerked up, forced his cock into the back of his throat. Oliver gagged, nearly lost his dinner for a moment, but quickly adjusted, by the time that cock hit his throat a second time.

Arthur was gripping his hair almost painfully tight, and it brought tears to the corners of his eyes, but he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. His hand worked in his pants, squeezed his head tightly, and he couldn't help but moan loudly around Arthur's cock. "I'm gonna cum… " he pulled Oliver back by his hair, took his cock in his hands. "Fuck… Open your mouth…"

Blue eyes met green as he did as he was told, backed up a bit, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He knew was Arthur wanted. Arthur was jacking off his cock furiously, the head aimed at Oliver's mouth as he did so and Oliver's tiny hand pumped even faster in his pants. He was close, could feel the heat coiling in his stomach as he felt Arthur's cum splash against his cheek. The second spurt landed on his tongue, and he brought it into his mouth, swallowed it hungrily.

Another small spurt landed on his lips, and his tongue darted out to lick it up. Arthur pressed his cock head to Oliver's lips, and he gladly took him back into his mouth, cleaned up every last drop, lapped at it as if it were a sweet nectar. Arthur groaned softly, as his cock fell from Oliver's lips, and he smirked down at him.

"That was… the best… fucking blowjob… I've ever had…" He said, breathless as he watched Oliver's eyes widen as he came into his own hand, the front of his pajamas wet from his seed. Oliver didn't know what to say as he shivered softly. The best? That couldn't be possible… He'd never done anything like that before.

"Hey… look at me." Arthur said, softly. Oliver's eyes rose up to meet his, and he flushed again as Arthur leaned close, ran his tongue along the trail of cum on his cheek. "You look good with my cum on your face…"

What was he supposed to say to that? "This is wrong… I'm sorry…" Arthur just raised a brow, his eyebrow ring glinting in the moonlight.

"You act like I give a fuck… Oliver… You have no fucking idea how long I've wanted you to suck my cock…. " Oh… So… Arthur had… had wanted this too? "Just be sure mom doesn't find out, eh? And we can do this and more. It'll be our little secret."


End file.
